Chapter 3
by Youth1287
Summary: Ash has set off for Kanto to start his quest for the crystals can he find them in time?


Back in the Unova region Ash and the gang slept, not knowing what was coming their way or even of the dangers they faced. They all slept soundly until…..

"Whaa what? Oh it must have been a dream thank god, it was so real. I need to go stretch my legs it's nearly morning." Said Ash

He walked to the nearby lake that had been close to their camp site, he was filling the bucket with water when a rustle of the bushes caught his attention.

"Who's there? Come on out whoever you are." Said Ash

"Relax young one I am a friend and I come in peace." Came a voice

"Who are you?" He asked

"A friend." Said the voice

"Come on out I wish to see your face." Said Ash

The bushes rustled some more and out stepped Suicune.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" Asked Ash

"You are needed chosen one, the world will soon be in danger from a great evil and only you can save it." Explained Suicune

"But how?"

"You must come with me the others are waiting for you."

"What others?"

"You will see soon now jump on we will be back before your friends wake up."

"Ok." Said Ash as he climbed onto Suicune's back

Suicune then ran back through the bushes towards the meeting place of the legendary Pokemon, Ash held on has strongly as he could without hurting Suicune. After 10 minutes of running they came to a stop in a clearing and Ash got off and sat in the centre on a tree stump, the moment he did that the other Pokemon came rushing out of the bushes.

Entei and Raikou came out first being followed shortly by Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno and then by Lugia and Ho-oh and finally by Celebi.

"Welcome chosen hero you honour us with your presence." Said Lugia

"How can you be sure he is the chosen hero and it's not a fluke that he was named Ash and was at the orange islands for the prophesy of the chosen one." Asked Entei

"Well if you roar at him he will respond as only the true hero will." Said Ho-oh

Entei roared at Ash and he just smiled at Entei.

All the Pokemon were shocked that Ash stood unaffected by the roar and seemed to enjoy the sensation.

"Now do you believe me Entei?" Asked Lugia

"Yes." He said

"Why am I here?" Asked Ash

"There is a danger that has been brought into this world by the one you know as Giovanni and he will conquer the world." Said Ho-oh

"But what can I do I don't even have powers to fight this darkness." Said Ash

"You are the chosen hero and only you can complete this task, but you won't do it alone." Said Lugia

"What do you mean? I thought only I could do this?"

"You travelled with some friends and they can help you but you must go back to where your journey started and find the crystals." Said Entei

"Your friends are there to help guide you as they have a role to play in your adventure." Says Celebi

"Here take this map of the location of the crystals locations you'll need to find a way to get each crystal and do so soon." Said Ho-oh

"Who are the friends that I can have come with me?" Asked Ash

"You may take the one's called Misty, Brock, Tracy and May no one else I'm sorry." Said Celebi

"That's ok but what about Cilan and Iris?" Asked Ash

"Leave a note for them to find for your journey must begin now you can gain the first travel companion once you reach there." Said Suicune

"Ok how long to I have to reach each region for each crystal?" Asked Ash

"You have 3 months, after that the world will belong to Team Rocket and Giovanni." Said Raikou

"Ok I'll set off right now but how do I get to Kanto without being discovered by Team Rocket?"

"We have an old friend of yours to give you a lift." Said Lugia

Ash wondered who this could be only to look into the sky and see his old friend Pidgeot flying towards him the legendary Pokemon leave the area and allow for Ash to complete his task.

"Oh alright Pidgeot I'm so happy to see you. Come on I've got to collect my stuff and leave a note for Cilan and Iris." Says Ash as he climbs onto his old friend

Pidgeot sets off into the sky back to camp for Ash to collect his stuff and begin his new journey to save the world.


End file.
